Weekend away
by storywritter99
Summary: Weekend at Lodge Lodge. Lots of characters- Betty, Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Chuck, Reggie and Josie. Romances- Bughead, Varchie, Choni and Rosie.
1. chapter 1

**_This story is a twist on the weekend in the Lodges 'cottage'. It's rewrote from when they are talking about it in school._**

 ** _This will take a couple of chapters to tell, so bear with me._**

 ** _Also in this story Cheryl and Toni are already together._**

Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Betty were in the common room discussing the weekend, when Cheryl Blossom stormed in. "Weekend and holiday, two of my favourite words! So where are we going?" She questioned. "Sorry Cheryl, it's kind of a couples only weekend.." Veronica began. "Sorry Veronica, have you not heard? Me and my gorgeous Toni are a couple? Surely in your Shadowlake house there is an extra bedroom" Cheryl interrupted. "There's 5 rooms, Ronnie was just telling us" Archie said. "So perfect, Archiekins, will you be so kind and send me the directions? We will be there tomorrow at 6pm. Thanks hunnys!" Cheryl walked away.

"I just don't think we should leave her out, I feel bad" Archie said. "Archie's right." Jughead said. "I am?" Questioned Archie. It was rare Jughead somebody was right. "Well yeah, Toni needs a distraction, stuff at her hone is rough. Let them tag along. They probably won't even talk to us"

They arrived at the cottage at 5pm. "Wooah, V this place is great" Said Betty. It was amazing. A perfect get away. So peaceful. They put they're bags in their room and came downstairs. It was 6pm when Toni came through the door running. "Jug, I have news. Cheryl brought extras, I couldn't stop her if inviting people-" Toni was interrupted by Cheryl coming in, with three extra people. "Hello people. I brought three extras. Here we have, Chuck, Reggie and Josie. Reggie and Chuck have agreed to share a room and Josie will take the other" Betty knew this was going to be a dramatic weekend. Hopefully everyone will behave.

No one said anything. Betty decided to speak. "Well okay, so the three available rooms are upstairs, two are either side mine and Jugs and the other is across from Arch and Vs. Also I would like to say, it would be a better weekend for all of us if we all behave well"

 **Short I know. But just let me write some more chapters. Please review. I will get our chapters as soon as I can. Also I know this is rated M and I will get to those parts, hopefully there will be a lot.**


	2. Loud couple

Everyone unpacks. Veronica and Josie volunteer to make dinner. Jughead and Betty go in to their room and talk.

"I can't believe Cheryl would go ahead and bring him" Betty rants. "Betts, I'm sure this weekend will be fine. Just let Chuck and Reggie do their thing. Also I don't know if Cheryl told you but Kevin is on his way. He can be your moral support"

Kevin arrives downstairs. Betty and Jughead didn't hear do they stay in their room. "You know Betty, we have about a hour until dinner..." Jughead says. "Okay Jug, but we gotta be quiet"

They begin kissing. Which goes to massaging boobs. Then a blowjob. And ends in sex. "OH JUG" screams Betty. Everyone on the ho we heard them.

 _Meanwhile while the rest are downstairs..._

"Oh hey Kev" Veronica says as Kevin enters. "Hey Ronnie, sorry I'm late. Dad needed help organising his office. Josie is it okay if I stay in your room with you?" Kevin asks. "Of course, thank god I will no longer be lonely" Josie says.

Suddenly a bed squeaking and screaming comes into sound. "Who's upstairs?" Archie asks. "Just Betty and Jughead" says Chuck. "Omg, They're having sex!" Reggie says a little too loudly. He sound so excited. "I'd say this their first time. Well Jughead's anyway" says Chuck.

Awhile later when Veronica shouts that dinner is ready, Betty and Jughead come downstairs. Everyone turns as soon as they enter the dining room. "Looks like Bughead is finally interesting" says Cheryl. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Asks Jughead with pure confusion. "Well Juggie, the walls are not soundproofed and the beds squeak. We heard everything." Said Toni, with a huge grin on her face. "Finally Jughead and Betty have sex" Reggie says. "That's not the first time man" Said Archie. And now the attention goes to him. "What? My bedroom window is literally right across from Betty's?" "Omg Arch do you watch us?!" Betty says. She sounded worried that her best friend has watched her have sex. "What? No! I see you two about to, and I close my curtains obviously." "You sure man? You are the same guy that had an affair with your teacher?" Chuck says. "Okay new conversation! Later I thought we could all go swimming in the pool" Veronica said. "That sounds great V" Betty responds with.

 ** _I'm bad at writing. But I just have all these ideas but I can't word them properly. Okay next chapter will be out soon!_**


	3. Jacuzzi Fun

Everyone decided to go into the pool. The couples were all cuddled up - Betty and Jughead, Archie and Veronica, Cheryl and Toni, Reggie and Josie were really hitting it off and then Chuck and Kevin off on their own. "Archiekins" whispered Veronica. "Yea Ronnie?" He answered. "I think we can sneak off unnoticed to an hour or two.." she whispered in his ear. A smile grew across his face. "Okay lets go" Archie said. He got up out of the pool and helped Veronica up. Chuck noticed. "Ooh Andrews going banning next" he shouted. Of course, everyone's attention came to Veronica and Archie, who were holding hands out of the pool. "So much for going unnoticed" Archie commented.

They still went to their room and obviously had sex. "Betty, we need to have a big conversation" declared Kevin. "About what?" Betty was confused. Her and Kevin hadn't talked properly in quite awhile. "There's so much things you haven't told me about Bughead. I need to know these things"

Reggie had been flirting with Josie the entire time. She was the only single girl there. No one found it at all surprising when they started making out. What did surprise them is they got out of the pool together and went into Chuck and Reggie's room.

"Aw come on man, I gotta sleep somewhere" said Chuck. "Sleep in my room with Kevin" was Josie's quick response. It was nearly midnight so Josie knew she would end up sleeping in his bed. "There's a couch in our room, I'll sleep on it" Kevin said, knowing Chuck wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as him. "Oh thanks bro"

Cheryl and Toni went to 'bed'. Soon there was four left in the pool. Chuck and Kevin both intorgated Betty and Jughead until they were to really getting any good answers. They had moved to the jacuzzi and Betty was on Jughead's lap. "Okay well I'm going to go see what kind of snacks are in the kitchen." Said Kevin. "Yeah Keller I'm going to go with you. I'm hungry" Chuck and Kevin went in to the kitchen. You could see the backs of the people in the jacuzzi from the glass doors in the kitchen. Jughead and Betty didn't know this.

"Do you think they can see us here?" Just ghead questioned. "Don't think so" Betty said. Before they knew it they were yet again having sex. Just this time in the jacuzzi. They couldn't be heard, but little did they know they could be seen a bit.

Chuck and Kevin had found some chips and dip in the press. They were both a little drunk. They were talking about the wrestling completion that happened recently when Kevin spotted the couple in the jacuzzi. "Oh my god! Betty and Jughead are..." Chuck turned and went to the door. "It's like a live sex show" "c'mon let's go in to the living room or to bed" Kevin said, wanting to give them privacy. "Oh no I don't mean it as a bad thing" Chuck said. "No you are not watching them!" Kevin pulled Chuck away.

The two boys went to bed not long after. Betty and Jughead also did a few minutes after. They still wanted to continue.

 ** _My chapters are short. I'm a bad writer. Please give me suggestions! Next chapter will be out as soon as I can._**


End file.
